Soul and Maka: The Perfect Two?
by OnceUponATime.TheEnd
Summary: It's Shibusen's Annual Talent Show! Hidden talents are discovered as the crew experiences the day of a lifetime! But Maka doesn't seem to like this day very much. Why? Read to find out! I suck at summary's...


**Hi everyone! Yay! First story! I'm excited! Um please review but no flames please as I am new. Well, onto the story! Enjoy!**

**Maka POV **

_Why am I doing this?_ The thought ran through my mind as I stood in line. There were many lined up for Talent Show auditions in the Death Room. I could see all of my friends. Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, Chrona, Pot of Fire, Pot of Thunder, Kilik, Kim, Ox and... _Soul_? Kilik and Kid were most likely just there to support their partners, and Ox was probably supporting _Kim_, but why was Soul there? I'm certain he wouldn't come here to support me, so he must be auditioning. He'd probably be playing the piano. Pshhh. That's the only thing I can imagine Soul doing. Not that he wasn't talented or anything! No! It's just that playing the piano is the only thing I've ever seen Soul do besides: drooling, complaining, being lazy, playing basketball, eating, fighting and sleeping. So... you see my point. I know _I_ wouldn't be here if Blair hadn't heard me singing in the shower and threatened to tell Soul about my hobby if I didn't audition. I probably won't get in anyways. (I am rooting for that outcome.) I have performing issues. I used to only perform for my parents and then for my mother and myself. Now, I guess, only for myself because my mother is no longer with me. While I was lost in my thoughts, I guess I didn't notice the line moving forward. Or me moving along with it. But then I heard my name. 'Maka Albarn, you're next.' My head snapped up and I nodded. I strode quickly into the Death Room to begin my audition. When I got in, I saw that the three judges were Shinigami- Sama, Dr. Stein and Miss Marie. Phew. I'm so glad that my Papa isn't here. Because then that would increase my chances of actually making it into the Talent Show. I cringe at the thought. Shinigami- Sama spoke first. 'Yo, Maka! Nice seeing you here! How are you? How are you?' I smiled slightly as his childish behaviour and voice and responded with, 'I'm fine Lord Death, thank you.' Miss Marie chuckled and said that I could begin when I was ready. I took a deep breath and spoke in my head. _Come on, Maka. They're expecting you to sing for them. How bad can it be? Just pretend you're singing for Mama. Oh- I have to hook up my iPod._ I walked over to the stereo, where I hooked up my green iPod. Scrolling down the list of songs I found the one I wanted and pressed play. The instrumental version of the song 'The Only Exception' by Paramore started and the music rang through the room. I quickly walked back to my place before my Que. I heard the que and started singing.

_When I was younger I saw_

_My Daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

**Liz POV**

_And my Momma swore_

_She would _

_Never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

"Who is that?" We (Me, Patti and Kim) all cried as we listened through the doorway. "She's amazing!" Kim said. "She'll definitely get in. EHEHEHEH!" Patti joined. I nodded my head in awed agreement. I can't believe I didn't notice who went in. But it kind of sounds like a song Maka would sing. Didn't she say she Blair was making her audition? Oh! Here she comes out the door now! Why does she look so sad?

**Maka POV**

I sang the rest of the song, and when I opened my eyes, all judges were staring at me, with their jaws hanging down. Was that a good thing? Because they all looked really ugly right now. For the comments, Miss Marie went first. 'Maka, dear. I thought your performance was exceptional. So passionate. And you also made a real- life connection, didn't you? You're in.' She winked her left eye. Huh? Well, I guess, the beginning kinda links to my childhood, but, what about the 'Only Exception'? Who was that supposed be? Oh well. Next was Dr. Stein. 'Very good, Maka. You have excellent singing abilities. It makes me want to dissect you. You're in.' He smiled sadistically and sat down slowly. _What a creeper. _ Shinigami- Sama went next. Oh, please Lord Death, don't have me get in! 'Maka...' He started solemnly. YES! He's gonna say I didn't make it! 'YOU MADE IT! I've never heard such beautiful singing in all my' (non-) 'life!' WHAT! Why! Why do you hate me Shinigami- Sama! CURSE OUR CHILDISH PRANKS! I smiled fakely, went to go get my iPod, said thank you and opened the door. Stein called after me. "Don't forget Maka! The Talent Show is in three days!" I nodded and walked out the door morosely. After Kim, who was after me, were the Thompson Sisters. In red leotards. Matching ones. _Weird. _Liz sprang up to me and grabbed my hands. 'IT WAS YOU! I KNEW IT! DID YOU GET IN!' I cringed at the volume in my ear, asked her why she was listening (also told her to stop talking in capital letters) and nodded sombrely. Then, Patty skipped to my side. 'Why aren't you happy, Maka- Chan? Shouldn't you be happy that you got in?' I sighed heavily and explained my situation. 'Well, you see guys, I used to perform all the time for my parents, and then later on, only my Mom. But, since my Papa's a cheater and my Mama is gone now, I'm only comfortable singing to myself.' I looked up shyly through my eyelids. By then, Kid had walked up to the group and was stroking an imaginary moustache. **(A/N: HAHA! Can you imagine that?) **He probably wouldn't want one anyways. It would be unsymmetrical. 'What's wrong, Kiddo- Kun?' Patty said. 'Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering if, now that Maka is also a weapon, when she's in her soul while Soul is wielding her, then maybe she could sing to enhance our Soul Resonances. Like Soul does when he's playing the piano during battle.' We all thought of that for a second. 'Well, what would I sing?' I finally asked. They all began to give out random suggestions. I thought about that. Maybe I would test it out next battle. I said goodbye and walked towards my home. Well on my way, I met up with Black*Star and Tsubaki. Now, mind you, I didn't really hear what they were saying, but it sounded kind of like this:

TSUBAKI: Aw, it's okay Black*Star, I thought you were slate.

BLACK*STAR: No, Tsubaki. I'm rappy for you and your role in the Talent Snow. *Raises hands in front of him in a STOP motion*I just don't see why they didn't bike my singing! I can wing! LISTEN! _WHaT a CrimE! Such A BEAutiFul CrIMe! ThaT GoD WouLD MAKe a StAR aS BriGHt As I! AnD I kNoW it'S a DISGRace tO ADmirE ThiS PERFECt FAAce ReFLECted iN YoUR EyeS! _**(A/N: The caps and miniscule letters represent his voice/tone changing :P) **

Wow, Black*Star. Vic Mignogna? Really?

Tsubaki: It was wonderful Black*Star! But I don't sink they're looking for any more singers. I green, now with Maka- chan, they already have two. *smiles slightly*

Wait, huh? Two singers? Who was the other? Kim? Liz? Patty? Pot of Fire? Pot of Thunder? Chrona? I know it isn't Soul. Soul doesn't sing. He just recently said it wasn't 'cool'. So he doesn't do it because he was a 'cool guy'. Yeah right. I believe you, Soul. Wait, why the heck am I talking to myself? I shook my head slightly and walked on. Turning the key to the apartment, I realized that Soul was already asleep, so I brushed my teeth and went to bed also. In the morning, I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Walking out of my room, I saw Soul on the couch watching TV. I think it was some kind of music channel. He looked up as I turned around and locked the door again. 'Sup, Maka.' He drawled lazily as drool dripped out the side of his mouth. I scoffed. 'Can you at least _try _to be appealing?' Soul got up, walked over to my side and leaned down to meet my eyes. I never really noticed how much Soul was growing up. He smiled. 'Why? Want me to be appealing, _Maka- chan_?' He smirked hugely, showing off razor sharp looking shark teeth. I grimaced. 'You're disgusting. That is all I have to say.' I shoved his head away roughly with my hand, leaving him to stumble back a bit and grin before he walked away saying, 'What's for dinner?' I gaped openly, following him. How could he just ask that so casually after what just happened? _What just happened, Maka? _The voice inside my head asked suspiciously. _BE QUIET!_ I yelled at it. _It's a simple question, woman. _God, I'm crazy. Soul poked his head around the corner. "You coming, Tiny Tits?" "MAKA CHOP!" I looked down at my roommate, who was cringing on the ground. "Oh wait, you were asking about dinner, right? For me, turkey and mashed potatoes. For you, left over, rotten _take out_." Soul made a shocked face, but I just smiled sweetly and entered the kitchen. "M- Maka! You aren't _serious_ are you! You can't DO that! Don't take my food away from me!" He wailed into the empty room that I had just left. 'MAAAKKKKKAAAAAAAA!' He screamed, almost exactly like my father. EW. I began preparing my potatoes to be peeled. I began to peel them over top the garbage can while Soul tried to desperately beg me to cook. 'MAKAAAAAA... FOOOOOOOOD!' He moaned as he shook her arm, almost making me cut myself. 'Soul, you BAKA! I could've died! Do you want me to die!' I yelled as I prepared for a surely mind- numbing Maka- Chop. 'MAKAAAAAA...' Soul's eyes widened. 'Where the hell do you pull all those books fro...' The 674 page book came down upon the albino's cranium. 'CHOPPPPPPPPP!' For the second time in the span of less than 5 minutes, Soul, again, was lying in a heap on the floor, a fountain of blood bubbling from his forehead, where a large rectangular shaped dent was left. "That's what you get." I huffed and then continued to make dinner for myself. Then I thought twice about my actions, like my Mama always used to tell me to. "Soul! Since I'm still feeling kinda pissed right now, if you want dinner, go make some instant ramen! If you can..." I mumbled as an afterthought. He glared, clearly unappreciative of the comment. I simply stuck my tongue out at him and walked into my bedroom, slamming the door, deciding I would make my dinner when I cooled off. I walked over to my desk and pulled out the pictures I had hidden under all my homework. There were five. I flipped through each, remembering the special memories I had with them. First, was a picture of my family. Yes, my entire family. There was my scumbag of a Papa, smiling with his arm resting on his waist, but he seemed to be looking at something over the camera. I remember at the time, I was wondering why he was staring at some tall redhead. But I trusted him, because he was my Papa. Obviously I trusted a bit too carelessly when I was younger. Then, beside him, with her arms slid around his shoulders, was Kami Albarn. She was _beautiful_. I always wished I could be like her someday. And there was also a third party to the picture. In the middle, squished between the two adults, was me. I was short, with an annoyed look on my face. Probably around five years old, my hair was still up in its signature pigtails. I kept this picture because I liked looking back on the old days, when everything was okay, but it still reminded me of how my father would never change. I put that picture down on my desk and looked at the next one. It was one of when I first became a meister. The black trench coat still a little loose around my shoulders, I glared at the camera. Why was I glaring at the camera, again? Oh, _right_. My Papa was taking the shot, insisting that I looked '_just like Mama'_. As if. I could never be as beautiful as my mother... The thought made me sigh as I flipped towards the next picture. It was one of the gang. I smiled as I observed the picture. This one was taken a year ago, after we had defeated Asura. On the right side of the picture, Black*Star was, as always, smiling egotistically towards the camera and making a thumbs up sign towards it. Tsubaki was just smiling gently at him, with a caring and protective look in her eyes. On the left side, Liz and Patty were both leaning their elbows on Kid's shoulder. Previously mentioned Shinigami looked as if he was fretting. The most likely cause was the asymmetry of his ripped clothing, because of the battle. And then, smack in the center of the shot, was me and Soul. Soul was smirking at the camera, with his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. And, embarrassingly, I was staring at him, with adoration in my eyes, a blush on my cheeks and a goofy smile on my face. It wasn't one of my best moments. I laughed and looked at the next photo. It was one of me smiling and enjoying a cone of ice cream. I was rolling my eyes in the shot. It was because Soul had taken his camera out with an awed expression on his face, claiming that I was actually relaxed, and that it needed to go down in history. That's why I loved him. Then finally, the last photograph. It was a picture of me and Mr. Evans engaged in a dance. Yes, you heard me. I finally got him to dance '_in public'_. It took a lot of convincing, yes. But it was so worth it. The event was Shibusen's Annual Valentine's Day Ball. I was wearing a floor- length red silk gown with white gloves. Soul was wearing a black suit with a red silk shirt and a white tie underneath. It seemed as if we were both dazed and lost in each other's eyes, but in reality, at the time, we were also sharing a dance in his soul. That reminded me, that damn imp is so annoying. I put the pictures down and sighed, walking out of my bedroom. Soul was sitting on the couch, eating ramen with chopsticks. He glanced at me for a split second, before returning to his anime. I sat next to him and observed the anime. It was some kind of show named 'One Piece'. I watched and widened my eyes as the boy with the straw hat crushed a building with his _stretching_ arm, the curly eye browed blonde kicked a man straight across the ocean and the marimo head cut a giant lobster in three pieces with just one swipe of his katana. _What kind of show is this? _I thought. Oh wait! "Hey, Soul? Why were you at the Talent Show auditions yesterday?" His eyes widened for a sec and then calmed. "Don't know what you're talking about." He replied. He scooped some more ramen into his mouth and the noodles instantly got shredded by his sharp teeth. I rolled my summer green eyes at him. I knew he was there and I knew he knew that I knew he was there, but obviously he wanted me to drop the subject, so I did. "What'cha watchin'?" He seemed relieved. "One Piece." I nodded. "What's it about?" "Well, it's about this guy, Monkey D. Luffy, who wants to become Pirate King, which is king of the sea, so he sets out o find a crew, and he meets this guy, Roronoa Zoro, who's like, a bounty hunter, and Luffy wants him on his crew. And he's _so_ persistent. Finally, Zoro joins his crew. And then, he meets this dude with a long nose named Usopp, who's a really big liar, and- and- Oh, you have to watch to understand! Here, I'll rewind it." And all I can say is that we spent that day and the day after watching that annoyingly addicting anime.

_Oh my Gosh... tomorrow's the Talent Show! What am I going to do? _Those words rang through my mind like a bell. _I know! Practice..._ I ran out my door, grabbed my keys and my coat, waved goodbye to a very confused Soul and rushed out the door. I ran to the forest and made my way to the garden I found one day while I was exploring here. It was a clear open space with a tall oak tree in the middle and a small spring bubbling up near the trunk. Strangely, there was a T carved into the trunk and purple flowers everywhere, but I payed no attention to that. They had been here when I found out about this place. Taking off my coat, I reached into my jacket pocket and took out my iPod. I stuck the cute little Domo earphones in my ears and lay down on the grass. The instrumental version of The Only Exception played for the second time that week. I sung along slowly, trying to get every note perfect. Hours and hours after, I returned to the apartment to be greeted by a very pissed off looking scythe. I smiled meekly. "Hi, Soul." He glared. "Where the _hell_ have you been? You left frickin five hours ago!" Oh no. I did the math effortlessly in my mind.

**SOUL EATER EVANS+ ANGER= **_**SCARY**_** SOUL EATER EVANS **

Even an idiot could realize that by now. I just gave a lame excuse about going for a walk and ran to my room, closing and locking the door. I huffed and puffed. **(A/N: And blew the house down? T_T) **I changed into my comfy fleece pyjamas and collapsed into bed. _SNORE... SNORE... _The night went by slowly... Slowly... _SNORE..._

I woke up in the morning, refreshed and a little hungry. Most likely because I hadn't eaten a thing yesterday. I smiled. Then frowned. Then panicked. IT'S THE TALENT SHOW TODAY! I ran around my room frantically. What am I going to wear? Pigtails or no? Oh, I should've planned this YESTERDAY! A few minutes later, I walked calmly out of my room. My appearance was completely different. I was wearing a white tank top with the words 'Just Like You&Me' on it, over a red tank top. I was also wearing slightly baggy blue jeans held up by a white belt and white and orange hair ties around my wrist and a red necklace around my neck. I even had a white sweat bad around my right wrist and my hair was down, with part of it braided. I walked into the kitchen to see that Soul had also changed his attire. He still wore his usual tan headband, but he wore black jeans with a red belt and a green shirt with two dark green stripes on the right sleeve, and a dark green 51 on the front. "Wazzup? You look different." He said with his mouth full of the cereal he was speed eating. I grimaced at his sloppiness. "You too..." I said before getting my own bowl of cereal, but eating it cleaner that Soul was at the moment. When we were done, we put our plates in the sink and headed off towards school. At the entrance, waiting for us, were the blue haired monkey and Tsubaki. I waved hello to her and we walked off, leaving the boys behind to, uh, I don't know, _bond_? ‟Sooo, Maka. How are you feeling about the Talent Show today?" She asked shyly. I scowled. I think that was all she needed to know. She looked at me sympathetically, knowing that I had been forced to audition. ‟If it makes you feel better, I have to go first." She smiled. I grinned too. ‟Thanks, Tsubaki." She nodded. ‟Hai." We walked into the school upon hearing Shinigami- sama on the intercom. ‟_Hello, hello everyone! I just wanted to inform you that you will have the first period of school as you normally do, and then the rest will be the Talent Show and a fun party! See you there! Shinigami out!_" Tsubaki and I looked at each other blankly and headed to class. We arrived and started chatting with Liz and Patty about the Talent Show. The sound of wheels on tile screeched through the hallway and we all made it to our seats just as Stein rolled in. His coke bottle glasses glinted pearly white as he glanced up at Tsubaki and I. ‟Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Liz and Patty Thompson, Kim Diehl and Soul Eater, you now have the right to leave and practice for the talent show. Abandoned Music Room #3 is open if you want it. Liz and Patty nodded and left the room, soon followed by Tsubaki, who thanked Stein as leaving. Soul slouched and stood up. ‟Cool. An excuse to skip class. I'm down with that." He shrugged. I glared and dragged him out of the room by his ear. ‟OUCH! Hey Maka! NOT COOL!" He continued to shriek until we reached the music room, where I let go of his ear. He rubbed it in an annoyed fashion. I looked around at the other participants, quickly assessing them. Thompson, Liz. Down-to-Earth, nice to hang with. Thompson, Patty. Crazy, but serious. How is that even possible? Nakatsukasa, Tsubaki. Gentle, and motherly. Diehl, Kim. Devious, but nice. Bates, Ashley. New girl, I don't know her very well. Hitori, Seth. Snobby, I don't make contact with him. River, Nate. Quiet, he seems pretty smart and he keeps twirling his hair around his finger. Soul calls him a 'fellow albino'. He likes playing with dolls and knocking them down. Yagami, Light. Seems a bit out of it, keeps writing things in a notebook. L. Don't know his last name, or his real first name. He stares around anxiously, as if awaiting something. He sits on the chair with his knees pulled up to his chest. Momomiya, Ichigo. Friendly enough, always panics and leaves class for some reason though, while covering her head. Finally, 'Eater' Evans, Soul. Lazy and unintelligent, but I love him. _Wait, love? Do I really love Soul?_ Yes, I decided. I do. Everyone was practicing. There were all sorts of different talents. Dancing, Gymnastics, Magic, Super Smart Lectures (Is that a talent?) and Singing. I didn't know of anyone who was singing besides me, and Tsubaki said there were two singers. Hmm. I guess I won't know until the show starts. The next hour was spent practicing and practicing. I made sure that I only practiced enough so that I would have no problem and still have my voice. I snuck into a little room beside the music room to practice. I didn't want anyone hearing me. They would probably think I'm horrible. Just as I was about to finish my final practice, my... Ugh... _Papa's_ voice blasted on the school speakers. _‟All Talent Show Participants please report to the Gym for setup please. All Talent Show Participants to the Gym for setup please."_ I don't understand why people on the intercom needed to repeat everything they say. It's quite annoying. Sucking it up, I shrugged and headed down to the Gym with Liz, Tsubaki, Patty and Soul. When we arrived, I saw Stein- hakase, Marie- sensei, _Papa_ and Shinigami- Sama at the judges table. Oh, Christ. My Papa will probably vote for me to win... But on the bright side, not only the judges get to vote. This year, Shinigami is letting the Student Body vote too. I heard that the two people that win have to perform something of Shinigami's choice as the main event at the party. I really hope I don't win. I don't want to perform. My sad excuse of a father waved at me. ‟MAKKKAAA! Daddy's voting for you!" He shrieked. My eyes were like two death lasers pointed straight at him. ‟You're not my father!" I replied. His face turned pink as he sobbed. ‟MAKKKAAA! Daddy loves you!" I grimaced at him. I felt two strong hands encircle themselves around my shoulders. Soul's voice whispered into my ear. ‟Let's go before this gets _violent_." He said. I nodded in agreement. We both walked backstage and left Deathscythe's voice trailing behind us. ‟You filthy little twerp! Don't you _touch_ my Maka!" Soul chuckled as we disappeared behind the curtain. I heard Marie speak into the mic. _10 seconds to show time..._ I whispered a good luck to Tsubaki, who was wearing a turquoise long sleeve shirt and black short shorts. Her hair was hanging down loosely. She was prepping for her dance. She nodded and thanked me. _5...4...3...2...1... SHOWTIME! First up, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa dancing solo to Secrets by One Republic. _Tsubaki ran up on stage and took her spot. The music started and the violin sound was soothing. For the first few notes she stayed where she was. Then, she ran to the center of the stage and started to dance. It was beautiful. It was like a mix of ballet and hip hop. There were a lot of twirls and complicated moves in the choreography that I knew I would never be able to complete. When the song ended, she sat on the ground and her head went limp. The crowd went crazy. I whooped and clapped. Tsubaki bowed and smiled politely as she ran off the stage. I hugged her. ‟Wow, Tsubaki! That was AMAZING! Why didn't you tell me you could dance like that!" I asked her. She blushed. ‟Never came up." I rolled my eyes and prepped for the next performance. It was Kim. She performed a bunch of cool magic tricks and illusions for the school and it was awesome when she even taught us how to do some of the tricks. (Only the ones that did not involve real magic, though.) Everybody clapped and cheered, but not as much as the applause Tsubaki's performance got . She smiled and waved brightly before walking off the stage. After her, it was Ashley, who made really detailed and beautiful origami, and then it was Seth, who gave a 'super smart speech' which actually consisted of conversations about how to cheat on videogames, and then it was Light, who just said that he could summon up an invisible being. He simply called: Ryuk and held up an apple. What we saw next amazed us. The apple started to disappear as if something was eating it! When the apple was gone, he bowed as we stared on, amazed. He walked out the Gym door, claiming he had somewhere to be. L and Nate glanced at each other, then at Yagami- san and followed him out the door. Well, there goes another two performances. _Well then... Since L-san and Nate-san have left the area, it's the Thompson sisters up next!_ Liz and Patty walked on to the stage determinedly and announced that they were to do 'Daredevil Gymnastics'. And for no one to try this at home, and for no one to clap or cheer during the performance because it would distract them. Then epic music started to play and they started their show. After the first act, I was terrified, so I had to close my eyes. THIS IS SO DANGEROUS! AREN'T THEY SCARED THEY'LL GET HURT! The music stopped and I heard screams and hollers of joy and applause. _Next up, Maka Albarn! _Those four words made my awe melt into nervousness. What if they hate my singing? AAAHHHH! I felt like Crona right now, unable to deal with this. I shyly walked onto the stage and walked up to the mic. The instrumental version of the Only Exception played, as it had in the audition. I tightly shut my eyes. I didn't want to see everybody's expression when I started singing. Here goes nothing...

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it.  
And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

**Soul POV**

_Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I had sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness._

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

_She's amazing. I had no idea that Maka could sing like that. It made me nervous about the fact that I'm going next. No one will like it if I'm after her. God, pressure, much?_

**Maka POV**_  
I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_Oooohhhhhhhhhh._

You are the only exception. 

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception.___

You are the only exception. 

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception.___

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

The music died off and for a few seconds there was nothing to be heard. _Oh gosh, they hated it! I'm gonna get hate mail telling me how bad it was!_ Then, to my utter surprise the Gym went wild. I opened my eyes and everyone was standing up, clapping loudly. I blinked twice, just to make sure I was awake and not hallucinating. When everything stayed where it was, I smiled a wide smile. I bowed my head slightly and headed off the stage. I was greeted with warm hugs and 'Good Jobs'. I blushed when I saw Soul heading towards me. He smirked. ‟That was a pretty cool performance, Maka." He said. I nodded and grinned. He looked up when Stein spoke into the microphone. _Soul Eater Evans, you better do well. Final Finale... Good luck after that performance!_ Soul glared at Stein and shook his head. ‟Wow, very encouraging." He muttered to himself. I giggled and patted his back. ‟You'll be awesome, Soul." I said. He smiled at me and made his way onto the stage, and to my shock, he made his way to the mic. So he's the mystery singer... I thought. I wonder what he'll sing. My thoughts were answered when the music started playing. Soul stepped up to the mic, looking unsure. Then he started to sing.

**Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along**

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

My jaw dropped. Incredible. He was a much better singer than I was. He'll definitely win. There's no doubt about it. I smiled at the thought. There's only ever one winner in Shibusen's contests. It's him. That means... I won't. YAY! Overwhelming joy clouded my mind. When Soul got off stage, I ran and hugged him tightly. ‟OUCH! Maka! Can't... Breathe." I quickly let go and he looked at me sceptically. ‟What was that for?" He asked. I shrugged nonchalantly. I shook my head in the universal symbol of 'no' meaning I wouldn't tell him. He growled. I skipped over to Tsubaki and laughed as, from the corner of my eye, I saw Soul flipping me off. ‟You did great, Maka- chan! I think you're gonna win!" Tsubaki said when I reached her. I rolled my emerald green eyes. ‟Pshhh. Yeah right, Tsubaki. Soul is definitely gonna win." I replied confidently. Tsubaki just smiled and shook her head. We spent the next few minutes talking about how well everyone did and what was our favourite acts. Then, the moment of truth... Shinigami stepped up to the mic. _And the winner... Or should I say _winners _are... Maka Albarn and Soul Eater! Give a round of applause everybody! _The Gym erupted in applause and my jaw hit the ground. I won. I won? No. Soul and I won. That thought comforted me a bit. I hadn't realized that I didn't move a bit until Soul yelled at me, waving his hand in front of my face. ‟Yo, Maka! We have to go onstage! Maka!" He yelled, then rolled his eyes and dragged me onstage by my wrist. Shinigami spoke when we reached his sides. ‟Congratulations you two! And for the party you will both be singing..." He whispered the song into both of our ears. I blushed and looked at Soul, who was also blushing a dark shade of crimson. We looked at each other a bit uncomfortably and then nodded at Lord Death. We left for the Abandoned Music Room to practice. Only an hour left 'till the party...

_ONE HOUR LATER..._

Sweat rolled down my temple. I could hear Marie- sensei introducing us. I shivered when I felt Soul's hand grasp mine tightly. I looked over to him and he smiled gently. I smiled too. Finally she called us onstage and we walked to our individual microphones. The music played through the speakers and Soul stepped forward, lightly flushed pink.

(_Maka,_ **Soul,** Both)

**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

**You can be the captain and I can be your first mate**

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

**You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick**

_You can be the tears that I cry if we ever split_

**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**

_Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

Don't know if I could ever be without you 

_'Cause boy you complete me_

And in time I know that we'll both see

**That we're all we need**

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

**You're the straw to my berry**

_You're the smoke to my high_

**And you're the one I wanna marry**

_'Cause you're the one for me_ **(for me)**

_And I'm the one for you_ **(for you)**

**You take the both of us** _(of us)_

And we're the perfect two

_We're the perfect two_

**We're the perfect two**

_Baby me and you_

We're the perfect two

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_

**You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist**

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

**You can be the heart that I spill on the pages**

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

**You can be the pencil and I can be the paper**

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

**But I don't care as long as were together**  
  
Don't know if I could ever be Without you 

_'Cause boy you complete me_

And in time I know that we'll both see

**That we're all we need**

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

**You're the straw to my berry**

_You're the smoke to my high_

**And you're the one I wanna marry**

_'Cause you're the one for me_ **(for me)**

_And I'm the one for_ _you_ **(for you)**

**You take the both of us** _(of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

**We're the perfect two**

_We're the perfect two_

**Baby me and you**

_We're the perfect two_

**You know that I'll never doubt ya**

_And you know that I think about ya_

**And you know I can't live without ya**

_I love the way that you smile_

**And maybe in just a while**

_I can see me walk down the aisle_

**'Cause you're the apple to my pie**

_You're the straw to my berry_

**You're the smoke to my high**

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

**Cause you're the one for** **me** _(for me)_

**And I'm the one for you** _(for you)_

_You take the both of us_ **(of us)**

And were the perfect two

**Were the perfect two**

_Were the perfect two_

**Baby me and you**

We're the perfect two_(yeah,_ **yeah)**

I stared into Soul's eyes, oblivious of the applause echoing through the entire school. When had his eyes gotten so deep? He stared back at me, smiling and breathing deeply. Singing takes energy. He turned to the crowd and bowed. I curtsied of course. We walked hand in hand off stage, unaware of the group of people hiding behind the fake palm tree in the corner.

General POV

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kid and Black*Star were all grouped together behind the previously mentioned fake plant, watching the two lovebirds. (Spying, but who needs to know that?) Liz and Tsubaki squealed with delight, happy that the couple finally ended up together. Patty was laughing. Black*Star was giggling and planning blackmail on his best friend and Kid was nodding appreciatively, regarding the symmetry of the couple. I mean, think about it. Soul and Maka. They each had four letters in their name, and an equal amount of vowels and consonants. Ah, it was beautiful. "Are you serious?" Liz's voice broke his reverie. He looked over at Liz, who was staring at Soul and Maka. Kid looked over and sure enough, there was a pissed off Maka holding a ginormous book over a crumpled Soul, who had a book shaped dent in his cranium. The crew all sweat dropped and shared the same thought. _They'll never change._

**Hope you liked it! I do not own Soul Eater, Death Note, One Piece, Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the other things mentioned in my story! BYE!**


End file.
